Jesse Jaden and the heart racing love confession
by yaoifangirlHolly
Summary: I'm not an uber fan of Yugioh GX but whenever I did see it, one thing was clear - Jesse and Jaden belong together! Jesse/Jaden slash. Starts out sweet but gets a little dirty, oops.


"Jesse

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these Yugioh characters. If I did, then what happens below in this story would have happened in the cartoons by now. Because it's so damn obvious that Jesse and Jaden are in love with each other anyway…

"Jesse? What's up, pal? You've been quiet all day," Jaden observed with a friendly grin, bending over to smile at Jesse, who was sat on the grass, the very epitomy of 'forlorn'.

"I had a horrible dream, Jaden," he told him, as Jaden sat down next to him on the grass. "I…I dreamt that I told you I loved you, and you bullied me…the whole of Duel Academy bullied me."

"Well," Jaden was flushed, speechless with embarrassment. "You know I love you, man." Despite his intentions to remain light and breezy, as he would have with anyone else, his voice lowered to gentle emotion.

"No, I mean…I'm…in love with you, Jaden Yuki," Jesse told him, looking up to hold Jaden's gaze, his blue hair blowing with the wind, flowing softly by his face.

As this was revealed, to a fuller extent, and both boys considered the implications and possible consequences, both were silent, blushing softly as thoughts rushed through their mind.

Finally, Jaden admitted – "I love you too, Jesse. That was why I had to find you when you got taken. You were all I could think about."

Blinking, they shifted closer, eyes slowly closing, mouths opening a little, and then Jesse felt Jaden's lips on his, ever so soft and sweetly gentle, tenderly coaxing Jesse. At that moment, when Jaden kissed him for the first time, gently introducing him to the experience, Jesse realised he had never felt so in love before.

Their hands brushed on the grass, and both drew back, a little shocked at the unintentional contact. But then Jaden smiled softly, his eyes warm and comforting, and placed his hand over Jesse's. His eyes shining, Jesse gazed up at Jaden, completely vulnerable. He felt the same way. Those brown eyes were staring at him with the adoration Jesse had felt about Jaden too.

"Jesse…will you be my boyfriend?"

"Uh-huh," Jesse nodded, and the two shifted a little closer. "Jaden," he began, his American twang coming through. "Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure, Jesse," Jaden replied seriously, and Jesse, recognised his face, and knew he meant it. Jaden had always followed his heart. Sharing another sugar-sweet kiss, this time deeper, and Jesse responded a little more actively this time, earlier he had just let Jaden kiss him, partially because he was so shocked that Jaden returned his feelings, but now he began to kiss back, tugging Jaden closer impatiently – grabbing his red uniform and yanking it, forcing Jaden closer. They moved so that they were more horizontal, Jaden over Jesse on the slightly hilly area of grass, and they began to make out, all slowly and patiently and innocently at first because they weren't very experienced.

"Jesse? Are you okay?" Jaden pulled back, feeling Jesse trembling a little underneath him.

"Jaden…I…I feel strange," Jesse admitted quietly. He didn't need to say any more as Jaden's eyes widened a little and he blushed with comprehension – he had just felt something hard sticking into his thigh.

Leaning in, Jaden moved his lips fiercely over, and assenting to this hot feeling, Jesse allowed him to kiss him hotly, hungrily. But he wanted more. Jesse had never felt this way before, he didn't understand it, but following his instincts, he took off Jaden's jacket. Pulling back from the kiss for a moment, Jaden helped Jesse remove his clothes too, forgetting where they were.

"Jaden, don't," Jesse whispered. "There's no time." Pulling Jaden's hands away from his shirt buttons, Jesse unzipped his trousers and boxers, and tugged them down enough so he could get out his erection.

"Jesse," Jaden breathed sensually, moving back down to cover Jesse from sight of anyone who could be watching, though he hoped to god no one was. Surrendering immediately to Jesse's hot flushed face, Jaden shifted back to his previous position, and slipped his hand down to feel Jesse. He was hot and moist and very hard, and just touching this was turning Jaden on too.

"Jesse…you feel really good," Jaden breathed in his ear, losing himself in it and kneading and rubbing and stroking Jesse. Jesse whimpered softly, clinging to Jaden, which Jaden enjoyed very much. For a while they just did that together, but then Jesse began to get hotter and sweatier as the pleasure increased.

They made out for hours, completely losing track of time and everything else, just lost in each other, discovering what they had waited for…for so long. Neither had imagined it could feel like this and Jaden knew that if Jesse hadn't been the one to confess to him that day, it would've been him instead, sooner or later.


End file.
